people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA
Cambridge is a city in Massachusetts, named in honor of the English University of Cambridge. Known primarily as one of the education capitols of the world, it is home to two of the most prestigious schools in the world, Harvard University and MIT. The town was first settled in 1630. People Born in Cambridge coming soon chauncy_court_apartments_in_cambridge_ma.jpg Longfellow Bridge.jpg 35_cambridge_new.jpg Asa_Gray_grave_-_Mount_Auburn_Cemetery.JPG Cambridge_MA_Flat_iron_mural_gone.jpg CambridgeMA12132007-1.jpg harvard_square_in_cambridge_ma.jpg 5359.jpg livable_cities_cambridge_massachusetts.jpg mary-baker-eddy-memorial-a.jpg pc_534343_harvardsquare_cambridge_ma.JPG Cambridge in People's Lives Albert Gallatin: I moved here in 1782 in order to teach French at Harvard University. I left in 1784. Anne Bradstreet: I moved here with my husband in 1632, and I gave birth to our first child here. My husband was often away from home, busy founding Harvard University, while I was busy raising our sons, who would one day attend as students. The Bradstreet Gate at Harvard is often thought to be dedicated to him, but it's actually named in honor of "the first published American poet," which can only be myself. I lived here until 1646. Jorge Luis Borges: I stayed here from 1967 - 1968, to give the Charles Eliot Norton Lectures at Harvard University. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 1987 to film scenes of the movie The Good Mother. Lois Lowry: I moved here with my husband in the 1950's, in order for him to fulfill his dream of attending Harvard Law. I wondered where my own dreams had gone. Margaret Atwood: I traveled here in 1961 after recieving a Woodrow Wilson scholarship to attend graduate school at Radcliffe College. I was also becoming a successful writer. I obtained a master's degree from Radcliffe in 1962, and then pursued further graduate studies at Harvard University. My dissertation was entitled "The English Metaphysical Romance," but I never finished it. I left Harvard in 1964, moving back to Toronto. Natalie Portman: I went to Harvard University here from 1999 - 2003, from the age of 18 to 22. Though I had already found major Hollywood success as a starring actress in Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace, I was still determined to go to my dream school. I said in an interview, "I don't care if college ruins my career. I'd rather be smart than a movie star." During my time at Harvard, I excelled as a student, got a place as the research assistant of Alan Dershowitz, and wrote published essays on Palestinian relations. In 2003, I earned my bachelor's degree in Psychology. Otto Rank: I gave regular lectures here at Harvard University, between approximately 1930 - 1935. Samuel Morse: I traveled here in 1849 to accept an election into the highly prestigious American Academy of Arts and Sciences, as an associate fellow. After that, I frequently visited this town for lectures and Academy meetings. Samuel Cooper (minister): I attended Harvard University here from 1739 - 1743. Sigmund Freud: I traveled here to visit Harvard University in 1909, at the invitation of a professor there. Washington Allston: I attended Harvard University here from 1796 - 1800. After I had fulfilled my dreams and made a name and fortune for myself as a prominent painter, I returned here after decades of living abroad, in 1818. However, I was not entirely happy, as my wife had died a few years earlier in London, before I could ever bring her here. I lived the rest of my days in this town, becoming integrated in the Harvard way of life. I was an art professor and elected a fellow of American Academy of Arts & Sciences. I died here in 1843. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America